Angel
by DebateShortie
Summary: For RainingHearts03. My first request! A Dean Ambrose story with her OC Angel. Angel Visben is a unique girl who joins WWE and is trained by the Shield. Herein lies her adventures and mishaps
1. Meet Angel

Angel Visben scanned the concessions stand, looking for her new mentors. She couldn't believe that she was going to be trained by the Shield of all people. She was the newest Diva and they were assigned her.

She brushed a hand through her violet hair. One of the reasons they chose her was her look apparently. Purple hair and electric blue eyes. Her purple bowed skull on her arm almost contrasted with the silver streaked black angel wings on her back. After looking some more she remembered that they didn't mingle too much and headed out.

"Looking for someone?" She turned around to see Jon Good aka Dean Ambrose behind her. Of all people to find her. She had had a crush on him since she first met him when she was signed. He smirked at her.

"Umm. Yeah. I just got lost I guess." She could feel how red her face was. He laughed easily and motioned for her to follow him. She did and was led to a far off office where Joe Anoa'i and Colby Lopez waited. She smiled at them.

"So here's the deal. You won't be appearing much in the ring for a while. You're working hard in training but Stephanie doesn't want you there for a while." Colby told her sympathetically. She nodded. She was okay with sitting backstage just watching them. Especially Jon. But she wasn't going to say that.

After the show they all headed to the hotel.

"Hey. Your sharing a room with Jon. Cool," Joe asked her. She nodded and said that would be fine. She had three older and two younger brothers after all. But inside she was freaking out. Rooming with the one Superstar that she had a crush on.

She waited till she saw him and nonchalantly walked with him to their room and put her stuff down on the bed by the window. By the time she turned around, he was already headed to the shower. She kicked off her heels and turned on the tv. She found reruns of her favorite cartoon growing up 'Ah! Real Monsters!" And sat on the couch.

During the first commercial she got up to stretch.

"You're shorter without shoes. Cute." She turned to see Jon standing there in just sweatpants. She tried not to blatantly stare at him but he looked so... perfect. He sauntered over and sat down. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of show but didn't change the station. She sat back down.

They watched a few episodes and before she realized it, she was sitting close to him. Close enough to smell his cologne. She unconsciously leaned in closer. He smelled so good. They were basically touching when he closed the distance and pulled her against his bare chest. She pulled her feet up and leaned against him, content with the closeness. She could feel him breathe.

Suddenly he shifted and had her pressed against the back of the sofa. His lips met hers and his hands tangled in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. All too soon he ended the kiss. He hopped up with a seductive smile and headed to bed, shedding his sweats in favor of sleeping in his boxers.

She regained her composure and decided to go to bed herself. On an impulse she jumped on top of him, this time returning the favor. She surprised him but her upper hand fell through quickly. He pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. He rearranged the blanket so that she was covered too. She was sleeping with the man she fell for. Well nothing was happening but still.

"How long have you known I like you?" She guessed he knew.

"Joe is good at reading people. He tipped me off and put us in the room together. He knew that I was equally interested." She looked up into his crystal blue eyes. And found love.

-The Morning-

Angel woke up slowly. She was way too comfortable. Almost too comfortable. She tried to stretch and discovered that her pillow was moving. Her first thought was water bed, but water beds moved more than that. This was a soft up and down. Like breathing. She opened her eyes and looked up. Jon was still holding her, still sleeping. She was cuddled atop him, pillowed on his chest. He looked so beautiful and calm asleep. His auburn hair was sticking out every which way and she giggled.

She felt him sigh and he opened his own eyes. She got a bit lost in the azure blue as she held his gaze. He smiled lovingly down at her and tightened his hold slightly. He pressed his lips to hers in a good morning kiss. She reached up and tried to smooth his ruffled hair with no success.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" He asked her in all seriousness. She shook her head. Never had she fallen for such a guy and be treated like this. Like someone worthy. Like a princess. He truly loved her. And after her last failed relationship...

He took her hand in his and held it against his chest. She could feel the fast beating of his heart under her fingertips. As if she needed any more proof that he loved her, it was right there. In black and white. She met his eyes again, could see the truth written in the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

She pressed her lips to his and tangled her free hand in his unkempt and wavy hair. He deepened the kiss and flip flopped them so he was over her. He held her hand in his, still against his chest. She wrapped her long legs around his and pulled him down closer. He laid down beside her, his heart pounding furious and hard. She was amazed that she could do that.

She cuddled back against him again and they laid like that for a few more minutes. She sighed, listening to his heart slow and calm. All too soon they had to get up. Angel snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him to avoid getting up. He sat up and swung her into his arms and picked her up. He was so strong.

They both got ready, Jon watching her as she put on make up. He took her hand in his and they headed out the door.


	2. Ring Debut

Angel bounced excitedly on her feet. She was about to get into the ring. Her gear was perfect too, a custon made corset that scooped low in the back to reveal her wings, tight leather pants and leather boots. All were black and purple and all had lacing up the sides to show off some skin. She was about to compete in her first match, and the first intergender match in almost a decade. Only her opponent, Fandango didn't know it yet.

Her music, Duran Duran's Rio, hit and she had everyone's attention.

"Oh my God! It's a Diva! Fandango's opponent is a Diva!" Jerry Lawyer was shocked to say the least.

"Her name is Angel. And according to rumors, she's too rough to wrestle her fellow Divas. She is an intergender Superstar." Michael Cole filled everyone in on who Angel was. Fandango was hesitant to compete against her, but after she back slapped Summer Rae, he attacked. She moved fluidly and put into practice everything that the Shield had taught her. She dwelled briefly on her last week, her first week and on Jon, returning her focus when Fandango caught her in a sleeper hold. She fought out and hit him with Black Out*, the hard stomp that Colby had taught her. he fell and she wrapped her legs around his and pulled his back, criss crossed over her and laid back. She called her submission move Fallen Angel. He tapped.

Rio played as the crowd cheered for the litle known Diva. JBL and Michael discussed her as she walked to the back. The guys were waiting for her.

"You did amazing," Jon wrapped her in a hug and then she was in a Shield sandwich, stuck between all three. She smiled and headed to the Divas' locker room. No one yet knew that she was with Jon or friends with the Shield. Renee caught up with her.

"You had an amazing debut! How does it feel to be the first Diva in nine years to wrestle a Superstar?"

"It was spectacular. There's nothing like the high of preforming in front of the crowd. I love it?"

"Everyone has heard that you came from NXT but you never appeared. Who trained you." Renee looked at her curiously. She just smiled

"A few friends." She smiled again and walked off, leaving Renee with several questions.

**A/N * Black Out is the stomping move that Seth Rollins uses in the ring where he comes down on the person's head with usually his right foot and slams thier head into the mat. He originally used it in the indies when he went by Tyler Black, hence the name.**


	3. Angel and Friends

**A/N Here is where I incorperate my own OC Faith. She becomes** important!.** RainingHearts has written a bit about her. She is in essence me, or rather me and everything I wish I was. PS: most of her backstory is NOT based on my own!**

Angel strolled backstage a bit before bumping into Johnny Curtis (Fandango) and Summer. She smiled at them.

"Sorry bout that slap Summer." Summer just laughed.

"All good. I think everyone was a bit surprised by the new Diva. You are good." She thanked Summer and agreed to meet up with them later for lunch. She wandered off to find Celeste Bonin, her brother's high school best friend. They had a lot of catching up to do. Celeste wrapped her in a giant hug and they sat against the wall to talk.

"So? I don't think I'm the only one who noticed the similarites between our newest badass and our resident badasses. If you know what I mean?" Celeste raised an eyebrow and waited for the younger to explain.

"Yea. You would be right. I'm dating Jon Good. And yea, they've all taken me under their wing. They're all sweethearts ya know?" Speaking of sweethearts, Angel's best friend and WWE's Jane of all trades, Faith, walked in with Leati. They had started dating right around the time the girls had joined the WWE.

"Hey, girls!" The bubbly, tiny redhead ran over to them, nearly dragging her boyfriend with her.

"I'll go find the guys. You three try not to get into too much trouble, okay?" All three giggled and nodded.

"Now, how exactly did you two meet?" Celeste asked Faith and Angel. Faith, ever the talkative one, piped up.

"We met through a friend. She's six years older than me and became the big sister I never had. After my abusive boyfriend tried to kill me, she took me in. My parents left me and my grandmother and went to Alaska with my little brother so I had no one. And we've travelled together since. She's the one who tipped Leati off that I liked him and he cornered me in the trainer's room of all places."

"Yeah, and she got me away from that ass I dated. She's an amazing judge of character. And honest. That's why Stephanie lets her ref sometimes. That and everyone loves her, so they all listen to and respect her. And even JBL is nice to her when she's on commentary." At that time the three members of the Shield showed up to fetch their girls. Angel slid her hand in Jon's and Faith attempted to wrap her arms around her almost foot and a half taller boyfriend. They all walked off together.


	4. Angel and the Shield

Angel strolled around backstage with Jon. Everyone knew about them now. They couldn't hide their relationship forever. And it wasn't like he was that evil any ways. Everyone smiled and greeted her. Tonight was the first SmackDown of the year and she was going to reveal that she was with the Shield.

Faith bounded towards her, asking where Leati was. The nineteen year old was going to referee the nights Diva match. She loved being the only female ref. Almost as much as she loved her friends.

Angel was ready for her own match. The main event. She and Colby were going to take on Nikki Bella and John Cena. Only no one knew yet that she was his partner.

Special Ops finished blaring through the arena and Jon took a seat at commentary, fully enwrapped in his Dean Ambrose persona. She knew that the cocky heartless personality helped him mask his horrible childhood.

Rio sounded, and much to everyone's shock, out came Angel. No one could believe it. She could hear Jon chuckle at their surprise. She squared off with Nikki first. Nikki was nothing for her and soon tagged in Cena. But that didn't mean that Angel had to tag in her partner. She took on Cena.

"Cena doesn't know what to think, competing against our girl," Jon smiled from the announce table. And he didn't. He tried to tag Nikki back in, but she wouldn't. That meant Angel got to toy with the company's golden boy for a bit before tiring and tagging Colby in.

Colby finished an exhausted and confused Cena quickly with Black Out and rolled him up. Three seconds later, all four members of the Shield stepped in the ring. After hitting the cowardly Nikki with her own finishing move Wings of Death ( she grabbed Nikki from behind and sent her flying face first behind herself), they made their signature stance over the hurting couple.

Happy with their work they stepped backstage. backstage was abuzz. Everyone congratulated them on the victory. Brie and Daniel made their way over. They all laughed at how scared Nikki was of the fun loving Angel. And then Faith bounced over, with hugs for all people in her reach. Especially Leati, whom she tried and failed to stretch up and kiss. He bent down and kissed her, teasing her about how short she is.

She headed over for an interview with Renee.

"Everyone was shocked that you sided with the Shield."

"Well they did train me. They hand picked me to be their rookie. And I like to think its because they liked what they saw that they asked me to truly join them. It's a great place to be. And a safe one." With that Angel blew a kiss to Renee and walked away.


	5. Angel's Day Off

Angel woke up in a swell mood. She and the boys had the weekend off. And Jon had promised her a date. They hadn't been able to have one in a while due to the travel schedule. She rolled over in bed, reaching out for her boyfriend. They hadn't slept together yet, at least sexually. He was a gentleman and they moved slow.

Jon wasn't in bed, but there was a piece of paper.

_"If it is me you search for,_  
_Go to the biggest door"_

A riddle. He was up to something. She quickly dressed and headed to the lobby. She turned and saw the door that led to the poor/ recreation area. She padded over and saw another piece of paper. She picked it up.

_"I see you have found youe way,_  
_Follow the line and do not stray."_

She noted that there were inset red and white rocks on the concrete of the area. She felt silly, but looked down and followed the path they took. They stopped just short of the pool.

"Hey! Miss!" The lifeguard lookd down at her and hopped off the guard tower.

"I was told to give this to a pretty girl with wings on her back." He handed her a piece of paper.

_"And yes, my love there is one more,_  
_Meet me under the pier at the curve of the shore"_

She looked ahead and followed the shoreline, spotting an old wooden pier. She trotted over and peered under.

There was a little man made cave under the pier's rock foundation. it was serene and perfect. There sat Jon on a blanket with candles surrounding him on the ledges of the rock. He had laid out the perfect breakfast with all her favorites. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"I see you got my clues." She laughed easily, never thinking her boyfriend of nearly six months had this much of a romantic streak in him. It was beyond cute. He waved her over to the pcinic and they ate. He moved them both over to the pillows arranged in a corner and grabbed the blanket and draped it over them.

Angel nuzzled into his warm body, the breeze from the incoming tide chilling her. They were far enough away from where high tide was and wouldn't be bothered, she noted.

Jon seemed a little uneasy and she looked at him. He sat up and picked up her hand and held it to his heart.

"You know I love you. And that you are one of the only people who get to see the real me. You broke down all those walls I had built up and managed to sew my heart back together. I have not met anyone like you and I can't let you get away. Angel Renee Visben, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulled out a pretty diamond and onyx ring and held it out to her.

Her eyes teared up and all she could do was nod. Yes. He smiled brilliantly and put the ring on her hand before pulling her in for a long kiss. She put every word she couldn't say into that kiss.

When he broke the kiss, both his hands covered hers over his wildly beating heart. She kissed him again and laid against him. Her head drifted to his chest and she rested there, dozing lightly.

Yes, indeed, she was glad they had a day off.

**A/N This scene is inspired by how my pastor's oldest son proposed to his now wife, with a series of clues and tokens of affection. I think this is the end for now, but that is up to all of you and RainingHearts03.**


End file.
